Atração do Pas
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Gokudera teve alguém que considerava um grande amigo. Mas nos dias de hoje esqueceu e está no inicio de um relacionamento com Yamamoto. O que acontece quando essa pessoa se encontra com Hayato e decide se apossar dele? OCxGokuderaxYamamoto.


**Atração do Passado**

**Descrição: Gokudera teve alguém que considerava um grande amigo. Mas nos dias de hoje esqueceu e está no inicio de um relacionamento com Yamamoto. O que acontece quando essa pessoa se encontra com Hayato e decide se apossar dele? OCxGokuderaxYamamoto.**

**Declaração: K Hitman Reborn! Não é meu. Se fosse, Giotto apareceria mais e-e **

**PS: Está fic está ligada com minha outra fic de fichas, da qual Reneev-san mandou a ficha do Pablo. Ou seja, Pablo é dela, também não é meu. **

**PS2: Ah, yeah. Yaoi, se não gosta, não leia.**

Estava um bom dia na Itália; na residência do pai de Gokudera Hayato uma outra família se encontrava com ele. A Família , uma das várias colaboradoras dos Vongola. Hayato estava com seu pequeno traje formal, um pouco timido, e ao ver uma garota quase da mesma altura que ele ficou um pouco envergonhado; mas se perguntava por quê ela estava com vestes masculinas. Pablo Fluer estava incomodado com aquelas roupinhas de almofada, que faziam ele parecer mais feminino ainda. E odiava isso.

- Prazer, sou Hayato Gokudera.

- Sou Pablo. Pablo Fluer. - Aquilo foi um pequeno choque. Como um garotinho poderia ter uma cara tão... delicadamente irritada?

**Um garoto baixo para a idade de quinze anos, loiro de cabelo curto e liso, e de olhos azuis parou em frente de um apartamento de bom estado, por volta do horário de saída da escola Namimori. Estava carregando duas malas grandes e aparentemente pesadas, sendo que uma estava no chão. Como usava short preto com alguns detalhes em branco do bolso, curtos, dava para visualizar perfeitamente as pernas finas e bonitas dele. Botas de cano curto e pretas, junto com uma camiseta preta com desenho de gatos brancos de costas passavam uma impressão feminina, já que acentuavam a pele pálida e reluzente deste. **

**Já era a décima quinta vez que batia um cara e o jogava num poste longe do apartamento. O motivo era simples: Todos aqueles idiotas tinham ido paquerar o rapaz. Mas a culpa não era deles, mas sim da genética. Afinal, ele parecia uma garota perfeita, dessas de comércial. **

**- ... Então, pode ir quando quiser para a loja do meu pai. **

**- Hunf, vou pensar se vou querer ir mesmo ver sua cara. **

**Reconheceu de imediato o seu amigo. Tinha mudado um pouco na atitude, estava mais confiante, rebelde e tinha crescido. Os fios prateados tinham ganho um pouco mais de 'vida', os olhos não eram mais tão fofinhos. Além disso estava usando uns anéis legais. Tinha mudado para melhor, na opinião dele mesmo. Se virou em direção daqueles dois e, soltando a mala, correu na direção deles.**

**- Ei, Gokudera...**

**- O que foi, maniaco do baiseball? - Resmungou, tirando o cigarro da boca.**

**- Tem uma gar- Yamamoto não teve tempo de completar a frase, porque 'ela' tinha levado o Homem Bomba para o chão.**

**- Uh... O QUE FOI ISSO? **

**- Sorpresa, il mio amico (Surpresa, meu amigo. e-e' Ou pelo menos, é assim que o tradutor colocou...) - Disse o loiro, olhando para baixo com um grande sorriso.**

**- Ahaha, é sua amiga, Gokudera? - Yamamoto sorriu também, mas com outra intensidade. Estendeu a mão para que a suposta garota ficasse em pé, mas não foi o que aconteceu.**

**- ... Olha aqui, japonês. - Uma aura de irritação tinha se apossado 'dela', fazendo olhar bem nos olhos azuis e dizer: - Que fique bem entendido: Eu-sou-HOMEM!**

**- Aye, aye, gomen ne. - Takeshi coçou a cabeça, desajeitado. **

**- Sério? - Gokudera se pronunciou, conseguindo se sentar.**

**- Como assim 'sério'? Você não me reconhece, Hayato? - E tirou o óculos escuro, olhando no fundo dos olhos cinza-verdes do outro. **

**- Não, e sai de cima de mim!**

**- Como você não se lembra de mim, maldito? - Pegou no colarinho do italiano.**

**- Já disse que não sei, droga! **

**- Aye, vamos manter a calma e... - Yamamoto foi cortado.**

**- Eu passo minha infância ao seu lado, te ajudando a melhorar sua técnica com dinamites, fico fora por algum tempo e é assim que me agradece?**

**- Eu tenho certeza que nunca te vi na vida! - Gokudera tinha pego nos braços finos do outro, tentando se soltar.**

**- Nunca... me viu... na vida? - Começou a balançar o rapaz de cabelo alvo.**

**- Ei, que tal você se apresentar? Assim, quem sabe o Gokudera se lembre melhor de você? Ahahaha. - O Guardião da Chuva do Décimo tinha se agachado.**

**- Hum... - Acalmando-se, soltou o amigo. - Eu sou Pablo Fluer, amigo de infância desse cara tonto...**

**- Ei!**

**- E você, quem é?**

**- Prazer, sou Yamamoto Takeshi. E que feio, Gokudera. Esquecer um amigo assim.**

**- Eu não sou amigo. Sou o amante dele. - Disse Pablo sério.**

**- Acho que tem um pequeno erro aqui, porque eu sou o namorado do Hayato. - O semblante de Takeshi ficou sério. Sério até demais, pensou o Guardião da Tempestade do Décimo Vongola.**

**- Não me importo de dividir o Hayato, mas ele é meu para recuperarmos o tempo perdido, que vai ser mais ou menos uma semana.**

- Ei Hayato, me ensina a tocar?

- Ahn? Gosta desse tipo de coisa, Pablo?

- Parece ser legal, você fica tão feliz quando toca... - O pequeno se sentou ao lado do garotinho, de frente ao piano.

- Ah, é que tenho uma amiga que me ensina... Ela é muito boazinha.

- Sei...

**Ficou decidido que Pablo iria morar com Gokudera. Não pelo fato de Gokudera ou Yamamoto aceitarem a ideia, mas sim porque o loiro não tinha onde ir, por isso foi de encontro ao amigo que morava aos arredores. Nesse meio tempo, Pablo tentava instigar a memória do italiano, para fazê-lo se lembrar dos melhores momentos que tinham passado juntos. **

**- Ei, lembra do dia que te forcei a fumar?**

**- Não.**

**- E do dia que roubei leite da geladeira e bebemos, na varanda?**

**- Não. - A Tempestade se aproximava.**

**- Você é mesmo um idiota. **

**- Hei, eu estou tentando estu- O que é isso?**

**- Uma foto. - Mostrou-a. Era de quando eram pequenininhos, tocando piano e rindo.**

**- Nossa... Quanto tempo... Se passou...**

**- É. Agora já sabe que existi mesmo. - Pablo deixou a lata de café de lado, se aproximou e abraçou o outro. Ambos ficaram quietos e passivos, afinal, tinham brigado desde que se reencontraram.**

**A Tempestade finalmente tinha se soltado. Um turbilhão de coisas de sua infância sofrida tinha atravessado a mente dele num piscar de olhos. Pablo era um garoto feminino por fora e bem rebelde por dentro. Lembrou-se que no começo eles eram como água e óleo, não eram nada parecidos, já que Hayato seguia todas as regras e vivia consideravelmente feliz, ainda não sabendo da trama detrás de sua origem. Pablo cresceu com perdas e tristeza. Ele segurou a mão do loiro, ainda de costas para ele.**

**- Me descul- Recebeu um soco na cara. Foi até o chão e depois se virou, um pouco surpreso. - EIiii! Que droga foi essa, Neko?**

**- Parece que funcionou! Sabia que a coisa devia ser resolvida por briga! - Pulou para cima da pequena mesa. - Mas não me chame assim de novo, ok?**

**- Eu te chamo assim quando eu quiser! - Gokudera pegou suas bombas e se preparou. **

**- EU NÃO GOSTO! - Pulou e ia acertar a cabeça de polvo do alvo, porém errou.**

**- POR ISSO MESMO EU FALO! NEKO! NEKO! NEKO!**

**Lá fora, perto do apartamento onde Hayato morava - com seu convidado Pablo -, Takeshi estava trazendo uma sacola com alguns sushis que seu pai tinha feito para celebrar o reencontro dos amigos, um pouco atrasado. Descobriu que depois de dois dias Pablo tinha parado de atacar seu namorado na cama, e no terceiro tinha desistido, só ficando lá até arranjar um lugar para morar. Mas...**

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

**Pedaços de madeira, metal e vidro voando. Se não se enganava, tinha sido no número de seu querido colega e o companheiro deste. Rapidamente largou a sacola e chamou seu animal-box, a andorinha, jorrando água pelo apartamento. Encontrou Gokudera e Pablo um pouco tostados e totamente molhados, com as vestes rasgadas e chamuscadas. Curiosamente, o cabelo de ambos estavam sujos, mas não queimados. **

**- Puff, como fez isso Takeshi? - O loiro foi o primeiro a levantar, já que estava conciente. **

**- Ah, depois eu falo. O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou muito surpreso, apesar de já imaginar o que teria acontecido. Mas não pode imaginar que Gokudera usasse as dinamites na própria casa! **

**- Hayato se empolgou um pouco, e sabe como é... Ah, malas um pouco molhadas, mas boas. Vamos antes que os**_** poliziotti **_**(policiais, segundo o tradutor) cheguem.**

**- Vamos para a minha casa? - Yamamoto pegou o namorado nos braços.**

**- Hum... Vai pra lá. Eu arranjei um novo lugar para ir. Toma. - Jogou um papel molhado e pulou na árvore, descendo até o solo num instante. Pegou a sacola e fez um sinal de 'thau' para o Guardião da Chuva. - SE VOCÊ NÃO CUIDAR BEM DELE, VOLTAREI PARA FAZÊ-LO MEU, VIU, YAMA? - Se mandou.**

**- Ah... - Olhou para baixo, vendo a face adormecida e serena do outro. - Enfim sozinhos. - Suspirou, sempre sorrindo, dando um beijo na testa do outro.**

- Ei, Hayato...

- O que foi, Pablo...? - Disse o garoto, coçando os olhos.

- Vou embora. - Disse, olhando os olhinhos cinzas se arregalarem.

- M-mas como? Onde vai?

- Quieto, senão todos acordam, besta. - Forçou o dedo contra a testa dele. - Eu não aguento mais essa vida, então estou indo morar com meu ama- quer dizer, amigo.

- V-vai demorar a voltar?

- ... Isso eu não sei. - Ficou sério e olhou para baixo. - Mas vamos nos encontrar logo, sim.

- Tá, mas não se esqueça de mim.

- Isso é uma promessa, não é, Hayato?

- É sim. Se cuida.

- O mesmo para você. - E saiu do quarto do outro.

**- ... - Quando Gokudera acordou, estava deitado num futon no chão, num quarto bem conhecido. Mas a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi: "Eu não acredito na besteira que fiz depois daquilo". Olhou melhor e viu...**

**- Aye, Aye. Já acordou, Gokudera? - Sorrindo, Yamamoto tirou o pano da cabeça do outro.**

**- Hum...? Ah, CADÊ O PABL- AI! - Deitou novamente, sentindo uma pequena dor na mão direita.**

**- Ei, calma, calma. - Sentou do lado dele, arrumando-o de novo. - Pablo disse que arranjou uma casa para morar, e foi lá. Ele deixou um papel... Mas parece que ficou todo molhado, e a tinta ficou borrada...**

**- ... Você é mesmo um idiota, maniaco do baiseball.**

**- Ahahaha. - Takeshi sentiu um puxão na nuca e foi forçado para baixo, mais precisamente, contra os lábios de Gokudera. Reparou, antes de corresponder, que o outro estava bem corado. Logo, enlaçou-o com os braços e foi subindo nele, só que... - AH, é!**

**- Hum? - Ainda no clima, Hayato demorou um pouco para perceber que foi cortado do beijo bruscamente. **

**- Pablo levou os sushis que meu pai fez para você também...**

**- ... AQUELE BASTARDOOO! **

- ... Deixa eu entender. - Disse um jovem, sentado na varanda, estilo japonesa, de

sua imensa casa. - Depois de ter lutado com esse seu amigo, vocês explodiram o apartamento dele e então, o namorado deste levou-o para casa e, agora, você quer morar aqui?

- Sim. Decidi que quero fazer parte da Família. - Pablo estava de pé e molhado no gramado (N/A: Rimou! - apanha).

- Hum... Está bem. Mas nada de lutas na parte de cima da casa.

- Certo.

- E o que é isso na sacola?

- Sushi.

- Ah...

- Chama o pessoal, vamos fazer uma festinha para comemorar minha entrada na Família! - Pablo jogou as malas num 'servo' qualquer e foi entrando. O jovem mestre suspirou, iria falar com o outro depois. Pegou um sushi da sacola e comeu.

- Hum... Gostoso.

**N/A: Aqui está, presentinho para Reneev-san não ficar triste e parar de querer manipular minha fic e-e Hehe.**

**Neko- Suborno, cof, cof...**

**Chibi- E você, já pro banho. Se pegar um resfriado, a Rene-san me bate e-e Ou mata... Com seu poder de Kira. - Com cosplay de L. (Sim, você é Kira!)**

**PS: Desculpe os erros e se os personagens ficaram estranhos... Não sou muito de escrever eles juntos e-e''**

**Está oneshot está ligada internamente (?) com minha fic de fichas, "Família de Fichas". Tem no Nyah e Aqui! 8D**


End file.
